Two Can Keep a Secret
by TashaVal
Summary: They had an unspoken pact that what they did together was to be known by no one else. And two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, or gone. GWDM oneshot


Title: Two Can Keep A Secret

Author: Natasha VB

Rating: M

Pairing: GWDM

Summary: They had an unspoken pact that what they did together was to be known by no one else. And two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, or gone.

--

They ignored their families' opinions. In fact, they ignored everyone's opinions. And they kept it secret. Night after night, they would meet in dark alleys, run down hotels and occasionally their own homes. But they had an unspoken pact that what they did together was to be known by no one else.

--

Ginny Weasley woke up, stretching her arms to her sides. Her red hair was a tangled mess and she tried to smooth it with her hands as she slid out of her bed, her feet padding across the floor to her private bathroom. She tried not to think about what she had done last night, but just the thought of him made her knees weak. The way his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling him close to his hips, made her stomach flutter. The way her kissed her neck made her moan every time. But she knew she shouldn't think about it. They had a system. During the day they hated each other, and at night they were all over each other.

Draco Malfoy awoke in his king size bed, alone. Still groggy, he let himself wonder what it would be like if a certain redhead woke up neck to him. But he snapped out of it quickly and headed for the shower. He needed a cold one. Even though they had been 'together' for almost two years now, Draco couldn't get enough of the young Weasley. Her slender hips, moderate chest and long legs could turn him on even from afar. But he knew he had to focus. It was daytime now and he would have to despise her until later that night.

Ginny showered quickly and got ready for work. She slipped into a pair of black slacks and a modest blouse, her usual attire as Head Healer at St. Mungos. She grabbed her brief case and Apparated away to work, wondering if she needed to schedule another meeting with the head provider of the hospital's potions. Three in a row would be suspicious, she decided and figured she could go a full day without seeing his blonde hair and broad chest. She appeared in designated Apparation spot and headed for the lift to take her to her personal office.

Draco dressed casually after his long shower and Apparated to his potions shop in Diagon Alley. In the back room, he sat in front of a cauldron and started to brew a complicated healing potion, but realized he was still distracted. His business partner, and best friend, tried to snap him out of his condition.

"Draco?" Are you in there?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. Had a long night." Draco admitted before pulling away from the cauldron and waving away the ruined contents with his wand.

"Oh. Was she hot?"

"Scorching."

"Who was she?"

"I never found out." Draco deflected and walked to the front of the shop to see how sales were doing.

Ginny tried to focus on the reports coming in every few minutes for her, but realized she wasn't thinking straight. In fact, all she could think about was being pressed against a wall by his hard body, scratching her finger nails up his milky back as he grinded his hips into hers. She shook her head, her hair falling around her shoulders. After pinning it back up, she decided to visit each floor and check on some of her beloved patients. It would be a long trip, and hopefully distracting to her.

--

The day had been long for both of them, and Draco was ready to go find something better to do, literally. He tried to figure out what time Ginny would be home, not wanting to risk leaving a note at her flat that the wrong person might discover. The wrong person being Ginny's long time partner, Harry Potter. Draco wasn't jealous of Potter per-say, but rather, he was angry that he could have the Weaslette whenever he desired. Draco smirked when he realized he could still best Potter. His little fiancé came running, willingly, into his arms almost every night. Draco decided to wait until she sent him a note.

Ginny Apparated home, exhausted from her day. When she arrived at her modest flat, she found a bouquet of beautiful flowers waiting for her. She knew right away who they were from, but she hoped for a moment, maybe that they were from him. Without even looking at the small handwritten note, Ginny put the vase on her coffee table and headed towards her room to change. She felt bad that she was cheating on Harry, but Draco was different from Harry. He was rougher, more demanding, while Harry took his time, being gentle with her. She loved Harry, she wouldn't be engaged to him if she weren't, but she didn't know if she could get married. She'd miss Draco's touch too much.

In the morning, Draco woke up and realized that he'd gone an entire night without touching her. He groaned as he sat up, trying to clear his head from his dreams. Tonight, for sure, he thought, they would meet. They had to. She couldn't go two days without him. Unless she was with Potter, she realized. She had Potter last night. When he realized the fact, he threw the lamp from his night table at the wall. He tried to calm himself, but realized he felt betrayed by her.

Ginny woke up with a strong masculine arm over her waist. She looked over and saw Harry's jet black hair on the pillow beside her and she smiled. He had been good last night, he always was, but he wasn't amazing. He hadn't made her feel the way Draco would have. She didn't scream his name like she did with Draco. She slid out from under his grasp and walked to her bathroom to get ready for another long day at work.

Draco was agitated the entire day, which annoyed Blaise.

"Draco, if you're going to mess up every potion you try, what's the point in even trying?"

"Don't tell me what to do." Draco snapped, emptying another cauldron.

"Come on, man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Leave me alone Blaise."

"I'm guessing you didn't get any last night."

"I said leave me alone!" Draco roared before storming out of the store.

He walked down the streets of Diagon Alley until he found that one small alley beside the ice cream parlor. Her favorite. He walked into it slowly, imagining the groans she would make as he hiked up her skirt, the scream she would let out as he thrust into her brutally. It was something she could never enjoy with Potter, because it was his thing. Only he could do it for her.

Ginny decided to spend her lunch break in Diagon Alley, doing some shopping and planning. Planning for her wedding. She tried not to think about it, but headed towards the ice cream parlor for a quick treat. As she walked past the alley that held so many memories, she saw someone leaning against the wall. She slowed down and tried to not think about him. Why would he be there? Why would he care about that place? She kept walking but turned abruptly when she heard his voice.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy." she said, extending the same courtesy he gave her.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Well it is an ice cream parlor, Malfoy. And it is noon."

"I see. How's the wedding planning?"

"Why would you care, Malfoy? Jealous of Harry are you now?"

"What's there to be jealous about?" Draco asked before slowly walking away, heading towards the alley.

As Draco slipped into the alley, he hoped she would follow. It had been luck when she passed by, but it would take more than that to lure her into his arms in broad day light. As he watched her slender form move swiftly into the alley, he smirked. She wanted him, and he would willingly oblige her wish. As she reached him, she tried to say something, but he pushed her against the brick wall and kissed her. Hard. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, running along her lips, teeth, everything. He pushed his pelvis into hers and moaned as she wiggled slightly.

Ginny knew she shouldn't have been surprised when Draco slammed her against the wall, but it was still unexpected. In the back of her mind, her conscious was screaming to push him away, as it always did, but as usual, she kissed him back, wrapping her leg around his waist. She was suddenly grateful she had decided on a skirt today, and she knew he was too. His lips left hers and kissed down her neck as his fingers made quick work of the buttons her blouse. She pushed her hips into his and smirked as he moaned against her collarbone.

Draco loved the taste of her skin, the feel of her skin, the warmth of her skin. He loved her skin, he loved her entire body. When he had fully unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her bra clad chest to him, he ran his hand up the thigh wrapped around his waist. As his fingers teased her upper thigh, his lips returned to hers. He could tell he was already drastically turned on, not having had her in almost two days. He used his free hand to rip off her bra, his mouth attaching to the top of her pale breast, sucking lightly.

Ginny let her fingers latch onto Draco's soft blonde hair as he pulled him closer to her chest. She moved her hips, trying to get him to move his fingers toward her core, needing his touch badly. He moved her hands from his hair to his belt, removing it quickly. As she unbuttoned his jeans, his fingers circled around her clit, making her moan. She pressed her body against his hand, leaning back onto the wall for support. He bit her collarbone gently as she pushed his jeans and boxers down and moaned his name.

Draco smirked against her skin as she cried his name. In a quick movement, he ripped off her underwear, loving the gasp she emitted as the elastic snapped against her skin. Her kissed her lips as he moved his hips in line with hers, thrusting into her awaiting body. Her flaming red hair flew everywhere as she threw her head back in ecstasy. The arching of her back pushed her chest into his, causing more friction between their bodies. He held onto her hips roughly, slamming into her.

Ginny wrapped both her long legs around his waist as she buried her face into the crook of Draco's neck. As he slid in and out of her at a rough pace, she dug her nails into his back, running her hands up and down under his shirt. She rotated her hips as he sped up and they both groaned in pleasure. One of his hands moved down to toy with her clit and Ginny nearly screamed in excitement. His mouth was on her ear, moaning her name, which almost made her melt. As he slammed into her again, she screamed into his neck, her muscles shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Draco moaned as her muscles tightened around him and he bit his lip as he came himself. Ginny rested against the wall and Draco leaned his weight against hers, breathing heavy. She let her legs drop as he pulled out and he moved away from her, pulling up his trousers. Ginny grabbed her discarded purse and underwear before re-buttoning her shirt. Without a word, she left the alley and Draco was still breathing heavy as he watched her walk away. He wished someone else could make him feel the good. He wished someone else was that good. He wished she wasn't a Weasley. And he wished that she didn't go back to Potter every time.

--

Two months later, to the great delight of a majority of the wizarding community, Ginny Weasley married Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy was not part of the festivities. In fact, he was no longer a part of her life. Ginny had cut him off, even though it was torture for herself. She was devoted to Harry. Except when her mind wandered as she passed that alley.

Draco Malfoy was a mess after Ginny 'left' him. They were never together in the first place, but the loss of her skin against his, her lips on his, made him go crazy. He spent increasingly more time at the ice cream parlor, hoping maybe that Ginny would go for another romp in the dark alley. But he knew she never would. He knew she never loved him, and he knew that he never loved her. But he was lost without her touch. And so, a week after that wedding, Draco Malfoy left for America. Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, or gone.


End file.
